


The God and The Vampire

by Kat_Lourde



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, F/M, Multi, Smut, Violence, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Lourde/pseuds/Kat_Lourde
Summary: Hello there friends! Here we have a complex love story between Luna, Loki and Luna's maker Alec. A twisted tale of rejection, death, fear and love, I hope you all enjoy! -KL





	1. Introduction

Introduction:

 

Here we have a love story, well a complex love story. Luna, our main character is in love with the one and only Loki God of Mischief, she confesses her love to the God and sadly he rejects her. Luna decides to leave the Stark Tower one night without a word, little did she know Loki does love her. My god he fell in love with her from the very beginning, after all he’s been through he had to keep his cards close. 

Once Luna left, an uproar happened, the Avengers headed towards the woods where she was last seen entering, according to Doctor Strange. Loki and Thor find her almost lifeless while a blood sucking beast hovers over her. This my friends is where she turns into a Vampire, she’s scared, vulnerable and has feeling for her maker, Alec, in which she doesn't understand. Alec takes her under his wing and teaches her how to survive.

But where does this leave Loki in her life? Does she still love him after his rejection? Could a Vampire love a God? Only time can tell what will unfold in this love triangle.


	2. She's in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna had disappeared after a harsh rejection from Loki, little did she know he truly does love her. After the disappearance, what Loki finds next with shock him completely.

Luna’s P.O.V:  
After another victory today, Tony threw a party for the Avengers to celebrate. Tony is the kind of man to let loose and enjoys party games. When he suggested to play we all just rolled our eyes but agreed. Everything was fine until I noticed a very unpleasant party goer Tony invited getting drunk and throwing herself onto Loki. Now usually I don’t let these things bother me, I must admit, my feelings for the God are strong. 

I mean come on though? A God to have feelings for a mortal? It’ll never happen, so claiming jealousy upon this mere girl grinding up on Loki, it would just make me look pathetic having a ‘school girl crush’ on the God of Mischief. 

Anyway, back to the party, Tony suggested to play ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’ as a fun little ‘Ooo who will end up together’. The game started and everyone took their turns to pick objects out of the bucket that represented each Avenger, for example and toy hammer for Thor, an arrowhead for Clint and so on. Well to my disliking the drunk girl pulled out a small reindeer ornament from the bucket.

“A reindeer? I don’t get it.” Oh god even her voice was annoying.

“Reindeer Games you’re up.” Tony snorted.

Loki sighed and got up off the couch, “Ooo its you good lookin’!” she squealed. She drug Loki over the closet and Tony shut the door.

“Time starts now.” he said.

For those seven minutes I got up to pour myself another drink, going back to the living room I heard Tony say times up and open the closet door to see the girl down on her knees and Loki's pants down around his ankles. The sight of it made me sick, I held back tears as I sat down next to Natasha, she knew about my feelings for Loki. Nat rubbed my thigh softly looking at me with sadness in her eyes. Tony drug the girl out of the closet and Loki rushed to pull his pants back on and sit back in his spot on the couch trying to adjust himself. I couldn’t look at him in the eyes.

Tony passed around the bucket again, a few rounds later it came back to me, at this point I went to the closet with Natasha, Bucky and Peter. I reached my hand in the bucket and touched something sharp. I hissed and pulled my hand back, I looked into the bucket to find a single dagger. I pulled it out, looking at Tony confused.

“Why do you have my dagger Stark?!” Loki growled as he got up and snatched it from my hand.

“Oh well, I found it, thought it’d be great for the game!” Tony chuckled, “Looks like it's you two! Go on!” he said as he pushed me and Loki into the guest bedroom, “Have fun kids!”

“Tony! Tony come on! Its suppose to be a closet Tony!” I banged on the door.

“There’s no use. He won't let us out until time is up.” Loki said as he sat on the bed, “So what do you want to do?” he smirked.

“Not to look at you.” I said holding back tears, “Come on Tony, I know you switched the buckets!”

“Such a mere mortal, can’t just be in a room with me for seven minutes?” Loki scoffed.

“You better use your words wisely, Laufeyson! Just because I’m mortal doesn’t make me like the rest of them.” I could feel my skin heat up and I took a long drink of my scotch, I needed to get out of here.

“What? Awe poor little mortal upset that she wasn’t the one to suck me off? Hmm? Is that it?” Loki chuckled darkly.

Luckily my back was turned away from him, he couldn’t see the tears streaming down my face. I went to the door and tried one more time, “Please Ton, please let us out.”

Tony opened the door to see my tear stained face, “Yup, yeah sorry times up guys.”

I turned to Loki, his demeanor changed when he saw my face, “I’m more than just a mere mortal. You remember that Laufeyson.” I slipped past Tony and went straight up to my room. I locked the door behind me and slid to the floor crying softly. I could hear a knock at my door, well more like banging, it turned out to be Loki.

“Luna! Luna let me in.” Loki said on the other side of the door.

“I’m busy, come back later.” I managed to say in between sobs. I got off the floor and headed to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Loki teleporting himself into my room, “Get out. Now.”

“No. Not until you tell me why you’re crying. Was it what I said? That was stupid of me. I’m truly sorry for that.” he tried to say.

“I don’t want to hear it Loki, just leave.” I tried to slip past him, wiping the tears from my face.

“Not until you answer me!” he threw me up against the wall, his face inches from mine, “Why?   
Why do this to yourself? It was only a party game.”

“Because I love you! Can’t you see that?!” I shouted at him, his grip loosened up and I slid to the floor crying all over again.

“You...what?” he stood back.

“I love you Loki, I know you could never love a mortal. I’m stupid for even admitting it.” I told him with my face in my hands.

Loki shuffled a bit then he stood back in front of me and extended his hand to help me up off the floor. He lifted my chin and I faced him, he smiled softly wiping remaining tears from my face. Loki sat me on my bed and parted my legs slightly, standing between them. His hands were on each side of my face, his thumbs caressing my cheeks.

“You’re right, I never could be in love with a mortal.” he whispered. He kissed my forehead lightly then in a green mist he was gone. 

I was left there in the dark with nothing but my thoughts, How could he be so cold? Am I that repulsive? Is there really no trying to prove I’m different than the rest? I laid there for the rest of the night crying myself to sleep.

Loki’s P.O.V:

I teleported back to my room before I could let a tear slip from my eyes. I do love her, I’ve loved her the minute I met her. But alas, I must keep my cards close to my chest, I cannot risk losing someone else I love. So perhaps if I tell Luna I have no feelings towards her, she will be left at a safe distance. She would be protected. I sighed sitting down on my bed rubbing my face. I snapped some sleepwear on and tried to forget about what happened, I casted a book into my hands and began reading.

I must have dozed off for sometime because I was startled by someone pounding at the door. My oaf of a brother barges in without warning, 

“Where is she?! Loki! Where’s Luna?!” he boomed.

“I haven’t the slightest idea, I’ve been in here the last couple of hours.” I replied.

“Yes, but you were the last person to see her after you two were locked in the room. She’s gone, Luna is missing!” Thor rumbled at me.

“What do you mean gone?!” I shot straight up to stand eye to eye with him, in a flash of green my armor was on ready for a fight.

“She’s gone Loki, Tony went to check on her and she wasn’t in her room.” he turned quickly to leave.

What have I done?! I thought as I paced behind Thor to the living room with the others. Tony was already suited up explaining the plan to the other on how to find Luna. Strange was in the corner already in a meditated state trying to hone in on her location. 

“Loki, you were the last person she talked to, did she give you any clues on where she could have gone?!” Tony’s voice shaking.

“I- erm- may have somewhat of an idea why she left…” I fumbled with my fingers.

“Well, spit it out Loki!” Natasha hissed.

“Well- you see she told me she loved me, and I told her I didn’t feel the same. Which isn’t true! I love her so much that it hurts, but I feared if I told her then something bad would have happened to her. I guess it didn't matter, she's gone. She’s gone and it's my fault.” my voice cracked, tears formed and slipped down my cheeks. 

“You didn’t know she was going to do this, none of us did, but we need your help.” Tony said as he looked me in the eyes. I simply nodded in reply.

“I lost track of Luna, she went into the woods. But she's disappeared, I have no signal.” Strange interrupted Tony.

“Why would she go to the woods?” I stared blankly at Tony, he shrugged just as confused.

“Either way we need to go.” Barton remarked. Loki without hesitation vanished in his green mist straight to the woods, the others followed in suit to the tree lines. What Loki was to see next, would devastate him to the core.


	3. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and The Avengers go out into the woods to find Luna, what Loki finds next is utterly shocking to his core.

*In The Woods* Loki’s P.O.V:

“Luna! Luna?! Where are you?!” Tony called out, no reply, “Alright I’ll take it to the sky, Cap, Romanoff you stay grounded. Barton take it to the trees. Strange, you and Wanda try to get some sort of signal on her. Loki and Thor start making a perimeter within the next 50 feet.” 

We separated our ways, Thor calling out her name every few seconds trying to get some sort of reply. What I saw next, boiled my blood to the core, “Hey! Get off her!” I shouted, daggers at the ready.

I see this dark cloaked figure huddled over Luna’s body, he’s drinking her blood?! He’s killing her! “Stay away from her!” I rushed him, but he was to fast, he crouched behind Luna smiling and I saw two sharp blood stained fangs.

“Tsk Tsk, a God can’t even catch me? This is the poor soul your heart desires?” the stranger chuckled looking down at Luna who was barely holding on. She tried to reach out gasping for air. The stranger laughed, then in a split second he had snapped her neck.

“You sick fuck!” I rushed him again, but only to have him swiftly throw me backwards to Thor’s feet. I stood, cloning myself around him ready to leap, he pressed a finger to his pale lips shushing us. He turned back to Luna and bite into his own wrist then dripped blood into her mouth. He stood once he was done and smiled wickedly at me before vanishing into the trees.

I ran over to Luna, picking up her almost lifeless body, “Luna? Luna dear petal can you hear me? Please can you hear me?!” I cried over her body, no response, “Stark! We found her! Hurry we need to help her!” I shouted through the tears.

Stark and everyone else appeared quickly where Thor and I were, “What the hell?!” Tony shouted.

“This creature, drained her blood then killed her! He dropped his own blood into her mouth, she's still breathing...what do we do?!” I cried.

“Teleport back to the lab, I’ve got Banner on the line he’s ready for you both.” Tony replied.

In a quick flash both Luna and I were back in the lab, Banner had me lay her on the table to examine her. I stood back shaking, I couldn’t breathe steady. I looked over to Luna she laid there still, her eyes closed and her body pale. Then it kept getting more pale, her eyelids darkened in color, her hair as if she just washed it became shiny. I noticed her fingers trembling, her legs starting to shake.

“Banner, move back.” I stifled out, “Luna? Petal can you hear me?” I took one hand and stroked it gently. I could hear the others come rushing in to pause while I tried to wake her up.

“Loki- be careful I think she could be a vam-” before Natasha could finish I felt a cold hand on my throat squeezing tightly. It was Luna, she looked up at me with blood red eyes, no where near the color my eyes would be in my Jotun form. She picked me up off the ground, bearing those same sharp fangs the stranger had, “Lu-Luna..” I choked out.

 

Luna paused for a moment, fear struck her, she dropped me instantly and with superhuman speed she was off the table and backed into a corner. “What-what happened to me?” she looked down at her hands, felt her body.

“Luna? It’s me Nat, do you recognize me?” Natasha approached her slowly.

Luna’s eyes widened, fangs bared, “You smell delicious.” then she attacked Natasha, Rogers intercepted and threw Luna back against the wall. That scared looked was in Luna’s eyes once more and before any of us knew it she vanished just like the stranger.

“Brother! Are you alright?” Thor helped me off the floor.

“Yes, what is she? Clearly she’s no longer human.” I asked while rubbing my throat.

“She’s a vampire, a blood drinker, night stalker.” Natasha explained whilst brushing herself off.

“I hadn’t a clue those existed.” I walked over to the window, “Where could she have gone?”

“Probably back to the forest. I’ve got Hawkeye keeping tabs on her at a safe distance, I’ve also got a blood bag supply shipping to me in the morning. If we can get a handle on her then maybe she’ll be able to remember us. Until then, I don’t think there’s anything else we can do.” Tony explained.

“Of course there's something we could do!” I spat back, “Research, reading material about these creatures, finding the son of a bitch who turned her!” I balled my fists up, letting out more tears.

“Listen Loki, yes we can do those things, but at this exact moment, we physically cannot do anything. We have to wait.” Natasha remarked as she rubbed my shoulder.

“I’ve got site on Luna, she’s with a tall pale male, presumably the cloaked figure. They are disappearing into a dark cave in the forest.” Hawkeye informed us over the intercom.

“Copy that. Do not leave that site until further notice.” Tony replied.

“Copy that. Over and out.” 

“Well?! We’ve got to go get her!” I clenched my jaw.

“No, we must wait until tomorrow night, it's almost dawn, Vampires can't walk in the daylight.” Natasha held me back, “You need to sleep, you need to clear your mind.”

“No, I need to go find her. I need to- save her.” I couldn’t take this anymore, I barged out of the lab and went straight to the library and began my research. I had to figure out a way to bring Luna back.

The Next Morning- Luna’s P.O.V:

“What have you done to me? You’ve turned me into a monster! I could have killed my friends!” I shouted at him.

“Oh my poppet, you are no monster, a mysterious creature yes, but no monster.” he chuckled darkly, “Now come, we must pay your friends a visit.”

“Not until you give me answers.” I sternly planted my foot down.

“Alright, what are your questions?” he shuffled over to me with a smile.

“What am I exactly?”

“A Vampire.” he played with some of my hair, I swatted his hand away continuing my questions.

“Does that mean you’re my maker?” I crossed my arms.

“Yes. Are you quite through? I’m sure your friends are worried about you.” he sneered.

“What is your name?”

“Alec. And yes before you ask, yes I will make love to you once we are back here.” he grinned.

“I beg your pardon?” I asked repulsed.

“I smell it on you, don’t worry it's natural. It’s apart of the lessons you’ll learn in my company.” he kissed my cheek tenderly, “Enough questions, let’s pay your friends a visit.”

 

Alec stepped out of the cave in the full sunlight, “Well aren’t you coming?”

“I thought vampires couldn’t walk in the sunlight?” I stepped out slowly.

Alec laughed loudly, “You do have somethings to learn don't you?” He led me to the compound explaining why that was a myth. 

“I have eyes on Luna, she and the mystery man are heading to the compound.” Hawkeye spoke.

“Copy that. We're ready.” Tony said on the end.

We arrived at Stark Tower and I began trembling, remembering what I did to Natasha and to Loki, oh god...Loki… I thought. Alec knocked on the door only to be greeted my Tony in his suit behind us. 

“State your business, then leave the girl here.” He said aiming his hand towards Alec. I looked behind Tony to see the others weapons at the ready. 

“If you'll invite us in, I can explain everything.” Alec replied with his hands up and a wicked grin on his face.

“Not gonna happen, times up.” Tony growled and shot at him, Alec moved with ease dodging the blast. 

“Stop!” I screamed.

Tony and the others looked at me puzzled, “He's my maker. His name is Alec. Please Tony at least hear me out. I'm a vampire now, I'm scared and don't know what to do. Let him live long enough to teach me how to survive. I promise then you can do whatever you'd like to him. Is that a deal?” 

“Fine, you come here, you come alone to talk to us.” Tony angrily answered.

“I’ll come tonight with answers, you have my word. He will not be with me.” I reassured them.

“Hmm poppet, lets go. I still owe you that promise.” Alec chuckled as he kissed my temple, he strode past Loki who was turning into his Jotun form, ready to attack. I walked past Loki with sadness in my eyes, I mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ before vanishing into the woods once more with Alec.

That Night- Luna’s P.O.V:

“Now my darling, have your sexual desires been fulfilled?” Alec cooed into my ear. I only nodded in reply feeling shameful that it wasn’t Loki saying this to me, “You may go see your friends, I’ll be here with supply once you’ve returned.” 

I made my way to the Tower and knocked on the door to see Bucky armed and ready, “Bucky? I’m alone, like I promised. Can you tell Tony I’m here.” he nodded and called for Tony.

“Luna? You’re alone?” Tony asked cautiously looking around for any signs of Alec.

“Just like I promised.” I put my hands up in defense. He nodded and invited me in, before I could shut the door I was already embraced into a tight hug.

“Oh kitten, I’m scared to death. God, did he hurt you before you came here?” Tony asked while he inspected me.

“No he didn't harm me Tony. He let me leave voluntarily.” I told him.

“Come to the living room, everyone is waiting.” he gestured towards the large double doors.

Once there I was greeted with hugs and frightened looks, questions flooded my being to wanting to know everything, We sat and talked while I explained everything I knew and remembered the last 24 hours. I saw everyone in the living room except for the one person I truly desired to see.

“Where is he?” I asked Thor.

“In your room, he hasn't left your bed since last night.” he told me, I sighed and made my way to the room.

I knocked on the door, “Go away Thor.” Loki spat.

“Sorry to disappoint, I’m not your brother.” I smiled softly.

“Luna? Is that really you?” he stood from the bed and embraced me with a tight hug, “Luna, my petal, I should have never said any of those things to you. It’s my fault. I’m so sorry. The truth is I do love you, I have ever since I came here. Can you please forgive me?” he cupped my face.

“I forgive you Loki.” I smiled, he gasped then leaned in to kiss me. At first I melted into his lips but then I felt sick. I pushed him back and covered my mouth. I moved my hand to see my fangs popped out, and I could feel myself getting hungry. I backed away from Loki and left the room without warning.

“Luna wait!” Loki chased after me.

“I-I have to go. I’ll come back tomorrow. I- need to leave.” I said out loud to everyone, with Loki they rushed outside to stop me but I was already gone back to the cave, back to Alec. What’s happening to me? Why do I want to be with Alec? I should be with Loki. I don’t understand…

I rushed back to the cave where Alec has been waiting, I could feel myself getting even more hungry when I smelt the fresh blood. I searched for Alec only to see him step out from the shadows, I went straight to him and kissed him hungrily.

“Missed me my dear?” Alec chuckled.

“I’m so hungry Alec.” I sighed pushing him away gently.

“No fear poppet, I’ve got a fresh supply for you, a deer.” he smiled as he led me to the dead animal.

“I don’t want that.” I spat.

“Poppet, you need to learn to control your cravings. You are not capable to feed off humans or blood bags until you’ve learned control. I see your fangs popped while you were gone, was it Loki? Did he smell delicious?” Alec smirked.

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that.” I felt tears forming in my eyes, blood tears?

“Yes darling, blood tears. Don’t forget either, you're able to read minds and read the minds of other vampires,” Alec continued, “now let's get you under control and fed, then I will take you back to my home and continue your lessons.”

“Why do you care so much? Why didn’t you just leave me to die last night?” I wiped the tears away.

“You have so much potential my poppet. I can see you truly love this Loki character, a god could never love a mortal, so I’ve made you immortal. Everyone deserves true love.” he sighed as he sat down on the cave floor.

“Did you ever have a true love?” I asked sitting down next to him, he handed me an organ and I began to feed.

“I did once, a long time ago. I made it my mission to turn anyone willing to sacrifice themselves for love. I’m not a bad person Luna, I’m not a monster.” he looked down.

“When we’ve finished, take me back to your home and make love to me.” I stated very clearly.

“If that's what you wish poppet.” He smiled softly.

“You deserve love to Alec, let me show you love at least as much as I can.” I kissed him tenderly.

“I would like that very much. It’s a deal, let's finish up and bury this poor creature.” we sat and fed in silence for the remaining of time.


	4. I Think I'm in Love With You

Alec took me back to his home not to far from the cave, it was a luxurious cabin, two stories tall with a deck wrapping around it. My mouth hung as we approached, Alec smiled and unlocked the door leading me into the living room.

“Now my poppet how about I run you a bath and we can get some rest, or do some other things.” he winked as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I followed him unsure if I was able to walk around his cabin. He filled the bath and stalked over to me, pulling me into the bathroom, undressing me slowly while he kissed up and down my body. He lifted me up and locked my legs around his waist. He kissed me hungrily before setting me into the hot bath, he was about to turn and leave until I spoke up,

“Join me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a command.

“Learning to be assertive I see? Good girl, yes I’ll join you.” Alec removed his clothing and I sat forward so he could sit behind me. I laid back snuggled into his bare chest, and sighed happily. His hands trailed slowly up my thighs and stomach, he stroked small circles and trailed his fingers to the valley of my breasts. I groaned, wishing he’d cup my breasts and leave dark love bites on my neck.

“As you desire my dear.” cheeky, he heard my thoughts, how could I forget. I felt his lips on my neck and his hands cupping each breast kneading them gently. He sucked harshly on my exposed skin without warning causing me to moan loudly, “Why don’t we take this to my bedroom hmm poppet?”

“Please.” my voice barely above a whisper. 

Alec stood and helped me out of the tub, he lifted me up once more and walked straight to the bedroom leaving dark marks all down my neck and chest. He laid me on the bed and climbed over to meet me face to face. He leaned in and kissed me, my hands already tangled in his long blonde hair. He bucked his hips up against my soaking wet sex, I could feel his throbbing cock against me, and let me tell you he packed a mean punch. I wanted more I wanted him to fuck me so hard I’d barely be able to walk. I wanted him to release any anger he’s built up, I wanted him to feel my love for him, the kind of love he hasn’t had in a long time.

“My beautiful sweet girl, such a romantic mind, if that's what you truly want I will give it to you. If it's to much you must tell me. I don't want to harm you.” he grunted into the crook of my neck, “So beautiful you are, so wet for me.” he groaned as his tip brushed against my slick folds.

He pushed in gently at first, we both hissed in unison at the warmth, he stayed like that for a moment letting me adjust to him. Even after already having sex with him it was like having it for the first time all over again. Alec slowly started thrusting his hips, I matched his rhythm moaning and clawing at his back Faster, please faster Alec, I want you please. As you wish my darling.

He sped up becoming sloppy, I could tell her was close. He went faster and harder at an inhuman speed. I felt a burning sensation in my lower stomach that felt like fire, I craved to release. Come with me poppet..come now! Alec’s voice strained in my head. We both came together, it felt like I was seeing stars. His kiss on my lips snapped me back to reality as we climbed down from our highs. He rolled to one side of me pulling me in close to him and covering ourselves up with a blanket.

“That was..incredible, I’ve never felt anything like that.” I whispered into his chest, still trying to caught my breath.

“I haven’t felt like that in a very long time. Poppet you’ve shown me what it feels like to have someone share a magical moment with, Loki will be very fortunate to have you as his lover.” Alec whispered, kissing my temple.

“Do you think he could ever love me as a Vampire?” I sighed, tears trickling down my cheeks.

“Oh yes my poppet, I could see it in him when we first arrived to see your friends. I don’t think I’ve ever come face to face with a Frost Giant before. I also don’t think he would have surfaced his true form if he didn’t care about you poppet.” he whispered into my neck, gently nipping at my skin.

“Why do I feel the way I do about you Alec?” I asked quietly.

“Hmm? Oh that’s natural, I’ve told you. When a human is turned into a Vampire, they are naturally attracted to their maker. I guess you could say because the maker is the first creature they see after crossing over. It’s instinct, knowing that I’m the one to take you under my wing to teach you everything I know.” he explained to me while tracing figures on my side.

“I know that, but there’s something more. I think- I think I’ve fallen in love with you. When I left the Tower this morning, I wanted you. I was confused and scared, I kept thinking that I needed to be with Loki. I knew I needed to be, but my thoughts crept back to you.” I cried softly.

“Oh dear, I’m not sure. I’ve never had this happen with anyone else, I-I don’t know what I can tell you poppet.” he stirred a little and got up putting his clothes back on, “I-erm- I should find us something to eat. Please make yourself at home, explore, I’ve got some books in the library if you fancy reading.” without another word he was gone.

I wish I knew why this was happening, why would he just up and leave? Surely he can’t be scared of me. Maybe I shouldn’t have confessed my feelings so soon, why must I do this? He’s rejected me just like Loki has, it has to be me… I thought to myself as I got up, I ended up finding the library Alec mentioned.   
After the sixth book I read within an hour I could feel my eyes droop, not long after I fell asleep. I wasn’t sure exactly how long I was asleep nor how long Alec was gone, but I heard him unlock the door entering the cabin. I perked up out of the chair, putting away the books.

“Poppet? I’m back.” Alec announced while walking towards the library, “Find anything good while I was gone?” he chuckled.

“Hm? Oh yes I did. I don’t think I’ve ever read a book faster than I did today, six in an hour. It seems impossible, but I remember everything I’ve read.” I replied as I followed him out to the kitchen.

“Another thing you need to learn, our minds are far greater than humans, we are able to retain a massive amount of information at any given time. So reading six books within an hour is only just the start.” he laughed out.

“Interesting.” I replied sitting at the kitchen table, “So what is there to feast this afternoon?”

“Rabbit. Found a nice little nest of them not to far from here. Remember its to help you control your cravings and urges. Drink up, after lunch we start you next lesson.” he placed a large goblet full of fresh supply in front of me.

“What lesson would that be?” I sipped on the drink.

“Fighting and self defense.” He smiled wide.


	5. One Last Time

In the following weeks, I’ve written letters to Tony and the Avengers hearing from them time and again. Tony especially, he’s been the most worried about me since I’ve been turned into a Vampire. I reassured him that I’m doing fine, been learning how to survive, been learning how to control my cravings. Thanks to Hawkeye and his secrecy he hasn’t told anyone where we are located, simply because I needed to keep my training private.I’ve written countless letters to Loki, but haven’t received a single one back. I sighed as I looked to see if I’ve gotten a letter back from him, once again nothing.

“Loki hasn’t written to you has he?” Alec came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“No, it’s been six weeks since I’ve been turned and been writing to them. I hear from everyone else except him.” a few tears slipped from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks, “Could he have moved on?”

“Or he’s upset, heartbroken maybe? I don’t think he could ever move on from this. He despises me for what I did to you. I’ve seen him time and again, he’s looking for you.” Alec told me.

“He’s been here?!” I turned to face him.

“Not here exactly, but I’ve seen him in the woods when I go to look for supply.” he swept a few hairs out of my face, “Listen, you’ve been doing very well with your training poppet, I think it's time you've upgraded to blood bags. They are 100% human blood so we need to find one that is in your favor, I’ve already prepared some for you.” Alec took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

I sat down at the kitchen nook and he placed several small shot glasses in front of me, he handed me the first one telling me its A+, I swished it around in the glass and to a sip, I hissed and put it back down it was to bitter. Alec chuckled and handed me the next, in the end we found out O+ is my go to taste. He turned his back for a moment before revealing a larger glass filled with O+.

“Now poppet, since this is purely human it’s stronger, you need to take it easy while drinking it. This is your ultimate test, Luna, if you pass you will be able to carry on your new life without any worry.” he explained.

I took the glass from him, I peered into the deep crimson red color and took a deep breath. Raising the glass to my lips I took my first drink, it was sweet with a hint of bitterness. I squeezed my eyes shut, reminding myself to stop, to ease into drinking this blood. I put the glass down and looked up to Alec who was smiling wide.

“You’ve passed.” he said as he clapped his hands together, “Now let's go outside on the deck and finish our lunch, then you can return to your friends.” he led me out the door, we sat on the swinging bench and I cuddled up to him sipping from my glass again.

“Do you really think I’m ready?” I asked cautiously.

“I wouldn’t be saying all this if I wasn’t sure.” he smiled.

“What will happen to you when I leave?” I looked p at him.

“I’m sure your friends have a few plans for me, but I’m prepared for the true death if that what it takes. You are the last person that I have turned. You’re the only one who has shown me love since my dearly departed Abigail.” he looked down sadly.

“This is the first time you’ve spoken her name.” I replied.

“Yes it seems to be so doesn’t it?” he took a long drink.

“What if I could convince them you’re not the monster they think you are? Please Alec, I still need you in my life. I’m scared to lose you and to think of trying to survive on my own.” I turned his face to mine.

“My dear poppet, you are ready to carry out your eternal years, you’ll learn more and more along the way. As for me, no my darling there is no other way. They must kill me, you promised them don;t you remember? I only accepted the offer because I knew in the end I could be with Abigail again.” he lips brushed my lightly.

“Please Alec, what if I can change their minds? I know what I said then but that doesnt mean I can't try to convince them to let you go.” 

“My dear, youre thinking too much into this, you know your heart belongs to Loki. You love him and I know 100% he loves you, please my darling do not think you’re truly in love with me. To maybe love me, but not to invest your heart into me. I do have feelings for you, I cannot deny that, but we both know who we truly belong to. Do you understand poppet?” he kissed me gently.

“Yes, I understand. But can I at least make one last request?” I asked softly.

“Of course poppet, what is it?” Alec smiled.

Make love to me, one last time? I said clearly in my thoughts, As you wish my darling girl.

“Shall we?” Alec stood extending his hand, I took it graciously as he led the way to our love making one last time.

Eventually Alec and I had gotten an appetite after a long session of love making. We emerged from the darkened room and went to the kitchen where I found a letter addressed to me, Hawkeye must have been here long enough to drop the letter off on the table. I opened the letter, it was from Loki;

My dearest Luna,

It’s taken me so long to reply because I simply didn’t have the right words to put together. I’ve longed for you to return, to hold you in my arms. I haven't eaten, I haven't slept, I barely can leave the bed. I need you Luna, I need you to come back to me. There’s no one else in this world I need more than you. Vampire or not, I don’t care. Just please come back to me Luna, please come back to me…

-Loki-

I put the letter down on the table and cried, putting my face in my hands. Alec came up behind me and wrapped his arms, It was from Loki wasn’t it? All I could do was nod.

“Come Poppet, lets go clean up and take you back to your friends.” he said softly, kissing my temple.

“I don’t want to say goodbye to you Alec. As much as I want to be with Loki, I still need you as well.” I cried into his chest.

“Luna, listen to me, you’re ready to carry out your own life. Please I need you to continue your life, be with Loki, stay with your friends, do good for the world.” he sighed as he pressed a kiss into my forehead before continuing, “I need you to promise me something, whatever may happen to me today, you must carry on your life, you must be with Loki. Will you promise me this?”

“I promise.” I kissed him and we went to clean up to head over to the Stark Tower.

Even though I’ve promised Alec to stand back and let his end come, I still couldn't believe who would be the one to take his life. Could I trust this person again? Could I trust they wouldn’t do the same thing to me one day?


End file.
